gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Hourn
House Hourn is a new founded House in the Westerlands, sworn to the House Lannsiter. History The history of House Hourn is a long and glorious one, though not as long nor as glorious as that of the Great Houses of Westeros. It begins with Valdor Hourn, first of his name, during the reign of Aerys II at a time when Tytos Lannister was Lord Paramount of the West, Lord of Casterly Rock and Master of House Lannister. Valdor Hourn was little more than a knight currently in service to House Lannister, and his family held no land or titles of their own to speak of. That being said, he was acknowledged by others thanks to his superior martial abilities, riding in various tourneys with a good degree of success. It was not until the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion, however, that he truly gained the attention of those who mattered. The Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion is so named because the uprising was begun and led by Houses Reyne and Tarbeck, both of whom owed allegiance to House Lannister before the uprising. Most of the details concerning the rebellion are not important to the history of House Hourn, but what is important is that during the final confrontation, when Tywin Lannister was held back from confronting Lady Tarbeck in her keep due to reinforcements, it was Valdor Hourn who broke through and slew the rebellious lady where she stood, fighting through a dozen knights and ensuring that her children likewise perished on that fateful day. Acknowledging that Tarbeck might have fled and continued her rebellion had Valdor not seen to her, Tywin knighted Valdor and gave him the seat of House Tarbeck, Tarbeck Hall, for his own; a land and a title, in one day. In truth Tarbeck Hall no longer existed, for it had been destroyed at the end of the rebellion, one of the few times when Tywin Lannister smiled. Despite this Valdor was pleased, for he had never held land of his own before, and with resources given to him by House Lannister he set about rebuilding the land now his own. It took him many years – seven, to be precise – before he had a hold to sit in and peasants to work the fields surrounding it. Naming it Highren, Valdor then set about finding himself a wife with which to create children and allow the house he now led to continue after his death. This was more difficult than he’d imagined, however, for House Hourn was newly made and Valdor Hourn a minor noble with but one success under his belt. Even as a bannerman of House Lannister he commanded little respect and held minute amounts of authority and influence, something other nobles never let him forget. It was only by chance that Valdor came across Ilsa Uren, youngest daughter of Lord Kastur Uren. Lord Uren was another bannerman of House Lannister and, seeing the opportunity to combine the small powers of both minor houses, Lord Uren proposed the marriage to Lord Hourn. He accepted. It was a further year before he was given a child, and two more followed not long after. The first was his daughter, Oria, renowned in her teenage years for her beauty and her grace. Then came his son, Rorken, a man known from youth for having a mind more brilliant than his father’s and a sword arm far stronger. The third, Pheppos, was but a babe when he died, illness taking him but two months into the world. Though it was Valdor Hourn who started and helped build his house, it was his two surviving children who cemented its place in Westeros and brought it truly into its own power. Oria was sent as a ward to Highgarden in her ninth year, there to live with House Tyrell and learn from them. Rorken, on the other hand, was delivered safely to Casterly Rock to begin his life there as a ward to House Lannister, living alongside such figures as Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion and the Lord Paramount of the West, Tywin. With the members of House Lannister Rorken was taught a great deal. The art of combat came naturally to him, and with a blade he was said to be only slightly less skilled than Jaime Lannister himself, who would go on in later life to be Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, known more commonly as the Kingslayer. His tutors taught him how to prepare and plan for a battle at the behest of Lord Tywin, and this too he took to naturally. The economics of a war he understood, and how to play the political game, but the management of land and the economics of that he never grasped. He was thankful, then and throughout his life that his sister Oria learnt these things in Highgarden, albeit mostly by eavesdropping and reading. Noble and beautiful as she was, Oria was always strong-willed and refused to be silent while a man spoke incorrectly. In any other family this might have been punished, but once they were reunited at Highren she was protected by her brother. House Hourn barely participated in the rebellion against the Mad King, with Tywin Lannister requesting only a hundred men from their household guard to accompany the Lannister host to the capital. When their father died, not long before the Sacking of Kings Landing and the end of Robert Baratheon’s rebellion, Rorken Hourn ascended to the head of his house, and his sister sat beside him in the place of a wife. Theirs was a blessed, albeit platonic, union; when war came to Highren or Casterly Rock Rorken would be there, leading valiantly and fighting with valour and Oria would manage the land in his stead. In times of peace the brother would ensure justice was dealt out and the sister would keep the economy of their land in a suitable state. There were whispers, as they are, that their union was of a sexual nature, but such rumours were quashed and denied on all fronts. In the end, to make life easier, Oria took a husband in the form of Porta Yarto, son of House Yarto, whilst Rorken married Constance Fenn, the only daughter of House Fenn. It is unfortunate that, whilst both marriages were for the sake of ending the whispers, only Rorken’s marriage was a happy one. By the time of Robert Baratheon’s death and the War of the Five Kings, House Hourn was well known in Westeros. Loyal to House Lannister, they held the banners of three houses beneath their own, making them perhaps the most powerful of the lesser houses in the west. Indeed, Lord Tywin Lannister bestowed upon Rorken the title of “Master of the Eagle”, acknowledging his house’s banner and their swift striking nature, as an eagle would swiftly drop down on its prey and kill it. Rorken had already earnt himself nicknames from both friend and foe alike; he was named the ‘Lion’s Tail’ by Roose Bolton for his actions during the Battle of the Green Fork, where the Hourn soldiers remained in the vanguard until the very final moments, charging forth to smash what was left of their Stark enemy. Tyrion Lannister once referred to him as the ‘Eyes of the West’, noting that little happened in Lannister lands that Rorken Hourn did not know about through his ties to various houses and his influence at Casterly Rock. Both names, whilst meant to be derogatory, Rorken holds with a degree of pride; he is Rorken Hourn, First of His Name, Lord of House Hourn, Lord of Highren, Master of the Eagle, known as the Lion’s Tail and the Eyes of the West. Many wonder how long it’ll be before Lord Hourn makes a bid for greater power, perhaps attempting to become Castellan of Lannisport or getting his own son, the infant Lytan, wardship with the Lannisters. His ties to House Tyrell via his sister Oria give Rorken influence in two Great Houses, and some whisper that he intends to marry his sister off to a Tyrell now that his house is more prominent and her husband deceased. Whatever the case, none forget the words Valdor Hourn took on the day his house was created, borrowing inspiration from House Baratheon; “Ours is the Power, Ours is the Authority”. after that they were killed by a tatical nuke from house stark . Category:Vassal houses Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:House Hourn Category:Houses